Which brother is sicker?
by GentleGravity
Summary: Choromatsu has a bad case of the flu and Osomatsu tries to comfort him... or does he really just want to comfort himself? Read to find out which of the two brothers is the sicker one. (lmao, this sounds like a fucked up tv commercial or something. I'm just really terrible at summaries ok? ...and titles)


This was hell. It was a beautiful sunny day in spring, birds were chirping and flowers were budding. In another words it was pretty much a perfect day. There was however one thing that completely ruined it for Choromatsu Matsuno, the third brother amongst the Matsuno sextuplets. He had come down with a really bad case of the flu. Slowly tossing and turning in the big futon he whined to himself. With every inch he managed to move his muscles trembled with pain of exhaustion. The rest of the brothers were elsewhere, outside, enjoying the day. With a grunt Choromatsu opened his eyes. Shivering and drenched in sweat he slowly managed to sit himself up. His throat was dry and he knew there was a glass of water somewhere nearby, but he couldn't locate it. The bags under his eyes were heavy and for every second he remained upright his head pounded a bit harder. Feeling like his head would split open any second he closed his eyes with a painful expression across his face. This would surely be the end of him. His only regret in life was that he hadn't been able to properly talk to Nyaa-chan. In his head he planned out his funeral; what kind of flowers he wanted, where he'd want to be buried, what he wanted to wear. Suddenly the door flung open. The loud noise startled him, but he was too weak to jump.  
"How're you doing Choromatsu?"  
It was his older brother Osomatsu. Osomatsu was the oldest out of the sextuplets and probably also the most stupid and selfish. Choromatsu tried to reply but all he could do was groan and try to keep eye contact with his brother. However he failed as his eyelids were heavier than ever before and there was just no way he could keep them up.  
"I see" Osomatsu replied and closed the door behind him.  
He walked over to the futon and sat down next to his brother.  
"You look like shit" there was a hint of amusement in his voice.  
All Choromatsu could do was glare at his older brother. What did he even want? Why was he in there if he was just going to mock him. Feeling a bit dizzy Choromatsu once again closed his eyes causing his body to sway where he sat.  
"Hey!" Osomatsu exclaimed as he reached out to his brother to support him.  
"Be careful! Is your blood pressure low? Do you want water?"  
Choromatsu was surprised that his older brother actually seemed concerned and was a bit wary of asking him for help. With Osomatsu you never knew what he wanted in return for a favor, even when you were sick.

Choromatsu slowly nodded, feeling defeated for having to ask his brother for help. Before he even noticed Osomatsu had moved at all he held a glass of water in front of him. With tired and aching arms the younger brother slowly reached for the glass. It was way heavier than it should have been, after all if was just water in a glass. His arms were shaking and the cool sensation on his hands shot shivers through his body. Holding the cold water made him realize just how hot he was. Ever since the morning his fever had kept on increasing with every hour and he didn't even want to know what temperature he was at now. The shiver that shot through his body made him sweat. It was a horrible feeling; sweating and freezing at the same time. He just wanted to put the glass away as quickly as possible so he could go back to just being hot and sweating. The water felt fresh in his mouth and his dry throat celebrated the arrival of hydration. Eagerly he downed the water just a bit too quickly for his tired body to keep up with. Water slowly escaped the corner of his lips and made a great escape down his chin and dropping down onto the covers. When he was done he reached out the glass to Osomatsu for him to take. "That was quick, do you want more?" his brother asked as he received the glass back.  
Choromatsu slowly shook his head but immediately regretted it as his head started to pound again.  
"No? What about food then? Have you tried eating?"  
Choromatsu frowned and turned his head towards the bucket placed next to the futon. Breakfast that morning had escaped him and in all honesty he didn't feel the slightest desire to try again with lunch. The younger brother managed to let out a low disagreeing moan before slowly trying to get back down into a lying position. Osomatsu didn't help him, but instead looked at his struggling brother with a spark of something to Choromatsu unknown in his eyes. Normally he might've realized that something odd was going on, but not whilst he was in this state.  
"Come on Choromatsu you have to try, I'll get you something"  
The younger brother wanted to do nothing but protest but his body was too weak and so he just remained silent and laying still under the covers. He didn't have to protest if he was asleep when his older brother returned, surely he wouldn't wake him up just to make him try to eat something. Osomatsu stood up and stretched his arms before heading towards the bedroom door.  
"I'll be back soon alright, try to stay awake"  
Even before Osomatsu had closed the bedroom door behind him Choromatsu's mind had already started drifting. He wasn't even aware of his surroundings anymore.

"Wake up"  
A distant voice kept on ringing in Choromatsu's ears like an annoying alarm clock.  
"Wake up"  
Was someone touching him? He felt like he was moving. Who did the voice belong to? Osomatsu? Choromatsu slowly opened up his eyes to find his older brother sitting next to him on the futon roughly shaking his shoulder.  
"Wha…" Choromatsu began, but he was too weak to finish the question.  
"Jesus you're sweaty" Osomatsu exclaimed as he retreated his hand from his brother's shoulder. "Gross, you'll need to take a shower later… Here I brought you some yoghurt".  
Osomatsu extended a bowl of yoghurt towards his barely conscious brother. Annoyed, Choromatsu couldn't believe just how stupid and selfish his brother was. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? He didn't want food, he would be sick. His thoughts were suddenly disrupted by a coughing fit. With every cough the muscles on his stomach struggled more and more. He felt so weak that it was painful. There was really nothing he could do about it and everything felt hopeless. With a final cough he managed to get a lump of thick saliva up his throat into his mouth. The slimy substance made him feel sick and his face was quickly overcome with a foul expression. He had to spit it out before it would gross him out enough to make him vomit. A grossed out grunt left his closed lips as he struggled to get back up in a sitting position. Osomatsu was quick to help this time. As soon as Choromatsu was upright again he reached out for the bucket and spit the slimy lump out. It felt gross and the sick Matsuno spent a good few minutes leaning over the bucket slowly panting.

His brother watched the scene without intervening. Hopefully this would make him feel grossed out so he would leave him alone. When Choromatsu finally calmed down he looked up from the bucket to face his brother. Without opening his eyes Choromatsu shook his head in a try to communicate that he really didn't want to eat the yoghurt. Osomatsu made a disappointed face at his brother but listened to his wishes and put the bowl of yoghurt to the side.  
"How is your fever?"  
Not even half a second after asking Osomatsu put his, to Choromatsu extremely cold hand, across his forehead.  
"That bad huh…" his brother murmured before coming even closer to his brother.  
Suddenly he could feel Osomatsu's other hand on the back of his neck making its way down underneath his pajama shirt. The cold unexpected touch made Choromatsu arch his back in a failed try to escape it. He couldn't help but whimper and digging his fingers into the cover.  
"Shhh" Osomatsu hushed him and leant in closer to his brother, erasing the final few inches of space between them.  
Holding his sick younger brother tightly he couldn't help but feel… surperior… powerful. Choromatsu was too tired to fight it and he slowly let his head fall down on his brother's shoulder for support.

Squeezing his younger brother tightly Osomatsu quickly realized just how bad his fever actually was. He slowly started to sweat himself just by holding his brother in his arms.  
"Hey Choromatsu" He said as he slowly pushed his brother away from him so he could look him in the eyes.  
"You need to take some medication for your fever, this is ridiculous"  
Choromatsu's head started pounding once again. It seemed like his head was protesting every time he was forced to sit up, as if his head knew he wouldn't recover unless he was lying down or at least supporting the weight of his upper body with something that wasn't his useless trembling muscles. With closed eyes and a pained expression across his face he made a grunting noise he meant to be agreeing, but honestly there was no telling from the sound of it. Osomatsu helped his brother stabilize his sitting position before leaving his side to get some pills to both help bring down the fever and get rid of some of his pain. He helped his brother take them by giving him a glass of water and giving him the pills one by one. Choromatsu struggled to get them down and had to catch his breath between every pill he swallowed. When he was done he handed the almost empty glass back to his brother, still trying to catch his breath. Each breath seemed to get heavier and heavier and he could feel his mouth and throat water up with saliva. The room was slowly spinning and in front of him he could see two Osomatsus. This was bad.

The younger reached out to his brother and grabbed his arm.  
"What's wrong?" The older asked confused as he placed the glass to the side.  
It was obvious that the grip around his arm was supposed to be firm, but honestly it held the strength of a toddler.  
"I… I'm gonna throw up" Choromatsu breathed heavily.  
Osomatsu looked at his younger brother with a surprised face. He didn't expect his brother to be capable of speaking.  
"No… just calm down… take slow breaths and you will be fine" Osomatsu tried to sound reassuring and he probably believed in what he was saying.  
Choromatsu however did not have any of it.  
"No… give… me… the bucket…" the younger panted.  
"You can do this, stay strong. Keep the medication inside, you will feel better soon, just lie down" Osomatsu tried to convince his younger brother.  
Choromatsu was too weak to resist when Osomatsu slowly pushed him back down on the futon.  
"You'll be fine"  
Choromatsu wished he had the strength to smack his brother across the face.  
"Don't… blame me… when I… throw up… in bed"

Osomatsu looked down on his younger brother panting heavily. The sounds of his breathing and the way his ribcage rapidly moved up and down excited him. Without the slightest hint of shame he wondered just how out of it Choromatsu was; would he resist him? Would he even remember? Would he get away with it? Blood rushed to the older's groin just by playing with the idea in his head. Osomatsu had always been awfully fond of the third brother. He was always trying the hardest to find a job and to be a proper member of society rather than a neet. Osomatsu wanted nothing more than to reveal his bluff and make a mess out of him, bring out his inner garbage and force him to join the rest of the brothers at the bottom where they belonged. In addition Choromatsu was by far the cutest with his nervousness and blushing, and right now he was lying flushed and panting in front of him. A lump formed in Osomatsu's throat as he seriously considered all the things he could do to his feverish helpless brother.  
"Hey, breathe carefully or you'll actually thro…" Osomatsu began, but it was too late.

It took Choromatsu less than half a second to turn his head to the side and vomit with greater force than any of the two had ever experienced. He felt like Osomatsu had been talking but he couldn't hear anything. Somehow he managed to get at least some of it in the bucket next to the futon, but between him and the bucket there was a trail of strong smelling fluid. Osomatsu surprised himself by keeping his slowly growing hard on even through the scene playing out before him. Choromatsu was half sitting up, supporting himself on his elbows. His pale face was covered in sweat and his mouth dripping with vomit and saliva. Tears were slowly appearing in the corner of the younger's eyes. There was no way Osomatsu could resist this beautiful and vulnerable mess before him. As the older realized this he took a deep breath before reaching out to place a hand on his brother's waist.  
"Hey… are you okay?" Osomatsu asked with an unsteady voice.  
The shame of his actions was slowly getting to him, but still not strong enough to make him stop. With a gentle and swift movement he pulled his brother's shirt to make him lay down on his back again. Panting heavily the younger couldn't reply, he just slowly shook his head with furrowed brows and closed eyes.  
"Look at me" Osomatsu lifted his brother's chin as he spoke.  
Choromatsu slowly opened his eyes to meet his brother's. It wasn't until then he realized that his brother had climbed on top of him.  
"Wha…" he panted but couldn't continue.  
He was too weak to complain, too weak to resist and too weak to understand what was going on.

Suddenly it became impossibly difficult to breathe. Why? Choromatsu tried to figure out what was going on but with no luck. There was something in the way, something wet covered his mouth; entered it. Something heavy was pressing down on him and a shadow surrounded him. What was going on? Were they kissing? Choromatsu furrowed his brows. He could still taste the vomit in his mouth, but now there was also a taste of cigarettes. Choromatsu didn't smoke, but a certain older brother did. Cold hands wandered across his skin, slowly unbuttoning his pajama shirt and exploring his upper body. It felt good, too good. Shiver's kept running through his feverish body and he trembled to the touch of his brother's cold hands. A moan escaped his lips as he slowly started to respond to the kiss. With aching muscles he managed to lift his arms up and put them around his brother, resting his hands on the older's back.

As soon as Osomatsu felt his younger brother respond to his actions there was no turning back. He quickly ripped the covers away from the feverish body beneath him. The weak appearance of his brother made his crotch twitch with excitement and the fact that there was vomit right next to them didn't bother him at all. This was a once in a lifetime moment, he couldn't let himself get distracted by such trivialities. He had a younger brother to fuck. After quickly stripping his brother Osomatsu leant in close to trace the younger's neck with his tongue. The feverish skin tasted like sweat and the body beneath him shivered at his touch. Low moans and whimpers from Choromatsu's lips only drove Osomatsu wilder. Kissing his brother roughly he grinded his throbbing erection against his thigh.  
"If only you could see yourself right now, you'd understand why I'm doing this" Osomatsu whispered in Choromatsu's ear as he forced two fingers into his mouth.  
"Make them real wet, your saliva will serve as lube" he continued before teasingly nibbling on his brother's earlobe.

Choromatsu heard his brother speaking but couldn't make out the words. There was something in his mouth, twisting and moving around. Was he choking? He tried to move his head to the side to spit whatever it was out, but somehow he couldn't. Coughing didn't help either, the only thing coughing did was to force the foreign object to his uvula and causing him to gag. There was something on top of him, something heavy… and he was cold, so cold. Where was the blanket? He couldn't feel it any longer. A strange sensation in his ear made him moan, but he couldn't understand why. Was his fever making him imagine things? Whatever that was in his mouth suddenly retreated out and Choromatsu tried to catch his breath. Panting he opened his eyes. Above him he could see his brother's face. Which brother? They all looked alike. Was there two of them? It looked like it. Now there was only one. No they were two. One. Choromatsu closed his eyes again to avert confusion. He was definitely seeing things, and probably… feeling things that weren't there.

Osomatsu kissed his brother roughly as he slowly and gently placed his index finger at his entrance. He could feel the younger brother tense up underneath him and he couldn't help but chuckle into the kiss.  
"You're so cute"  
Carefully he used his index finger to apply some pressure and Choromatsu gasped at the sensation. It took Osomatsu all of his willpower to not slam his dick right in right there without preparing his brother further.  
"You're too damn cute for your own good"  
Osomatsu landed another hungry kiss on his brother's lips and playfully sucked his tongue into his own mouth. The sounds coming from his brother were more exciting than any girls in any porn video he had ever watched and his dick ached for stimulus. Choromatsu moaned loudly and managed to thrust his hips towards this older brother, even though he didn't quite realize what he was doing himself. Osomatsu didn't hesitate for a second and forced his finger all the way in his brother.

Something felt weird, it felt good, oh so good, but weird. Choromatsu tried to figure out what this sensation was. Something was moving inside of him again, where? Why did it feel so good? Not being able to open his eyes he tried to reach out to grasp reality. His weak hands found something soft. A body? Was there someone there? It felt like someone wearing a jumper. His hands further explored the figure above him. The further his hands wandered the more certain he got that it was a person. Who? Was this person making him feel like this? If that was the case he wanted the person to never leave. Suddenly pain shot through him. Why? Something was entering him? Where? What? A loud moan escaped him before something wet entered his mouth.

Osomatsu moved his fingers around inside his younger brother, kissing him softly before turning his attention to his nipples. His breathing was heavy, almost matching the panting of his younger brother. The preparation was almost done and Osomatsu had to dig his nails into the mattress beneath them to not enter his brother too quickly. It didn't take long until he had to give in and pulled out his fingers.  
"Hey Choromatsu… this will hurt" he whispered in the younger one's ear.  
He could feel the hands on his back trying to get a stronger hold of his jumper. A quick peck on the younger brother's forehead was all conciliation he would get before Osomatsu placed his throbbing erection at his entrance.

Pain shot through the younger's body like nothing he had ever felt before, he felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. Not being able to contain the pain he whined and screamed as he struggled to get away. Trapped underneath he wanted nothing more than to sink through the surface of the earth. Something wet wandered across his upper body, up his neck and across his jaw. Stop! STOP! The words formed in his mouth but couldn't make their way out between his pants and whimpers. If this didn't stop soon he felt like he would faint from the pain. That's when it got even worse.

Slowly starting to move Osomatsu made sure to keep all his weight on top of his brother making sure he couldn't move or resist. Tears streamed down his brother's face as the screams got louder and louder with each thrust. Osomatsu leaned close and licked the tears of his brother's cheek.  
"Don't cry, it will be over soon" he chuckeld before once again kissing his brother roughly; biting his lips.  
The body beneath him grew weaker and weaker for each moment; he slowly stopped resisting. The screams became more and more muffled. However, the stream of tears remained the same. Osomatsu moaned loudly as he thrust deeper and deeper into his almost unconscious brother. He was overthrown with pleasure and if he had had any source of shame before the pleasure would have erased it all by now. Getting closer to his release Osomatsu picked up the pace making his brother whimper and tremble in pain underneath him. He grabbed his brother's hair and forced him to turn his face to the side before biting down on his neck close to the collar bone making the younger one scream out. The scream from his victim and the trembling body beneath him drove Osomatsu over the edge and he came hard and deep inside his brother. With the few final thrusts Osomatsu slowed down the pace and slowly let go of his brother's neck. Trying to catch his breath he pulled out and rolled off his brother to the side where there wasn't a trail of vomit.

When he finally calmed down he looked over at his brother. The tears had stopped but his skin was red and irritated from the crying. Choromatsu didn't move, he didn't say anything, didn't make any noise other that his slow breathing and occasional whimper.  
"You're beautiful" Osomatsu whispered and stroke his fingers down the younger one's arm.  
He leaned in closer and gave his brother a kiss on the cheek before sitting back up. The stench from the vomit made him flare his nostrils. Gross.

Without a care in the world, without an ounce of guilt he left the bedroom, leaving his brother naked, in a bed covered with sweat and vomit. There shouldn't be too long until someone else got home and could discover him. In the meanwhile it was better for him to escape the scene. He made his way to the hallway and gave himself a look in the mirror. There was a spark in his eye and a smile across his face.  
"Well, time for Pachinko"  
Osomatsu walked over to the jacket's hanging by the door, more specifically Choromatsu's jacket. He pulled out his wallet from the inner left pocket and put it in his jeans.  
"Let's go!"  
And with those words, he left the Matsuno home.

He had gotten away with it.


End file.
